Tsubasa Li
Tsubasa Li is the main protagonist in CLAMP's fictional, crossover manga series Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and its subsequent anime, Tsubasa Chronicle. For most of the series he goes by his father's name, Syaoran (Chinese pinyin: Xiǎoláng, Chinese Characters:小狼), which means Little Wolf. His real name (Tsubasa, ツバサ) means wings, and is the same as Princess Tsubasa. Since wings come in pairs, this deepens the connection between the two. Appearance Tsubasa has short dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, and in addition has a slight tanned look to his skin. When first introduced, he is wearing a simple black outfit and an eye patch over his left eye. He also has red rune like markings on his arms that act to seal him. When the seal breaks, the markings disappear. Personality Syaoran is a kind-hearted and driven young man, who one of his greatest traits is staying true to his words. He will stop at nothing in order to protect "those dearest to him". Syaoran's dedication to collecting Sakura's feathers after the clone Syaoran never wavered, even when in a twisted situation his strong heart and fierce determination assured he never looked back. It is apparent that Syaoran loves Sakura romantically although just like his father he has a tendency to undermine his worthiness leading him to avoid the thought of being in that sort of relationship with a princess when he himself is just a commoner. Unlike the clone Syaoran, who had a cruel start to his life until his adoption, the real Syaoran had a much more fruitful start to life which shows us the true character of Syaoran when he was younger. He is shown to smile more and shows a less uptight persona although we eventually get to see some of these traits in the clone Syaoran as a result of Sakura's warm nature and friendship. Biography Syaoran enters the xxxHolic manga storyline in Volume 9, when he visits Yūko after being freed by Xing Huo. In order to travel to the world where his clone is currently located, Syaoran pays with "the relationship", "the freedom" and "the time" (aka the time he spent in captivity, and the relationship with Princess Sakura). It is later revealed that Tsubasa was one of three people who paid a price (i.e. his freedom and time) to Yūko in order to save Watanuki's life after he had fallen out of a window. Tsubasa and Himawari were the ones who made Watanuki fall from the window because as Watanuki can unconsciously feel the Syaoran Clone, when Tsubasa made the clone fall from a high place Watanuki was also pushed to the windows and when he was touched by Himawari on the shoulder he fell off the floor along with the windows. In Chapter 140, Watanuki realizes he cannot remember his parents' names, and holds his head in pain, in the exact same way as Tsubasa in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Tsubasa is also shown telling Watanuki, "Don't disappear." '' In Chapter 146, a hand was hovering behind Sakura. Watanuki runs towards her, and Tsubasa enters, indicating that that hand was Tsubasa's hand. He comments that it is a dream, when suddenly, cherry blossoms begin to blow rapidly. A second hand appears, and before Watanuki is able to run to Sakura, the cherry blossoms slowly cloud his vision. Tsubasa, as he holds Sakura, says to Watanuki, ''"No matter how painful it might be... I'll do everything in my might! So please..." Unfortunately, Watanuki does not hear the rest as he awakens in his own world. But in the OVA, Watanuki was able to hear every word Tsubasa says. In Chapter 174 of Tsubasa, it is revealed that Syaoran (Tsubasa) says,'' "So please... you, too, act according to what you believe in!".'' Then in Chapter 181 of Tsubasa, it was revealed that Watanuki paid for the price to know the location for both of the Sakuras, his price was his memories of his past. That's why when he was in the Dream World with Sakura's clone soul he forgot his parents' names when Sakura asked something about his parents. Watanuki did this to pay back Syaoran after he paid a price to help save him when he fell out the window. The connection between Syaoran and Watanuki is finally revealed in the Clow's future arc. Syaoran explains to the party what happened when he met Sakura (the real Princess of Clow). After he had made a wish to turn back time in order to grab Sakura's hand and save her from dying, Watanuki was born to take his place in his world. Fei Wong explains to him that "he's not a brother, he is you". ''And since he was a being not originally meant to be, he continues to tell him that his existence would cause only pain to those around him. Once Fei Wong has been defeated, and both Syaorans are sent into a void, Watanuki appears (since they all are the same). After their father (Syaoran) has decided to sacrifice himself, Syaoran and Watanuki must decide how to pay so they can leave the void. It's revealed later on the epilogue that Syaoran chose to continue his traveling as a price. And it's also revealed that his real name is Tsubasa, as is his couple, Princess Tsubasa. Relation with Watanuki Watanuki was born to replace Tsubasa and to become the child of Sakura and Syaoran Li. They are very different in name, appearence and personality but sometimes it can be seen that both are very similar: *Both are good at housework and cooking, is mentioned that their father taught them this because he wasn´t going to be able to see them after they grow up. *Both are very kind with everyone but at the same time they have a bad temper. While Tsubasa is very kind with Sakura and hates Touya, Watanuki is very kind with Himawari and hates Doumeki. *After Tsubasa is defeated by Fei Wang Reed, Watanuki has an accident. When both wake up in the store, they resemble the same scene and bandaged body. *When the two realized that they can´t remember their parents names, both fall on their knees and cover their heads with the same painful expression. *Both of them care about Sakura and said the same things when they talk to her. Although they are very different in their understanding and knowledge. When Tsubasa was a child, he is more matured and smarter than Watanuki when he is a teenager. Tsubasa didn´t reveal his real name to Yuko while Watanuki said it but he didn´t know that Watanuki is not his real name. The reason why Watanuki need to meet Yuko was to changed and staying alive thanks to the people he was going to meet. After Volume 13, Watanuki is more similar to Tsubasa now that he changed and understand more the world and the reason of his existence. Properties *This is a Tsubasa Articles or CardCaptor Sakura Articles so credit,properties, articles, image are mostly belong to these Wiki's:Cardcaptor Sakura Wiki'' and Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE Wiki. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tsubasa Characters Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Category:Tsubasa Characters: Protagonist Category:Crossover Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Content Category:Article stubs Category:Magicians Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Characters